poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zordon chooses the Power Rangers
This is how Zordon chooses the Power Rangers in Day of the Dumpster. the Command Center, the earthquake shakes around Alpha 5: It's the big one! I know it! We'll all be destroyed! Zordon: Calm down, Alpha. It's Rita! She's escaped and she is attacking the planet! Alpha 5: Ay-yi-yi! What can we do? Zordon: Bring in the world's five overbearing humans, and the universe's greatest protectors. Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers! Not heroes! Zordon: That's correct, Alpha. Alpha 5: I was afraid of that. the button the Youth Center, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and our heroes hear something Kimberly: Oh, my gosh! What's happening?! Mac Grimborn: Not another earthquake! Trini: This is too weird. Jason: Everybody hold on! holds on as they are transported to the Command Center stand up and look curious Kimberly: This isn't exactly the mall, is it? Mac Grimborn: I don't think so, Kimberly. Billy: This place is magnificent! Jason: I don't get it. How'd we end up here? Mac Grimborn: I don't know. Skylor: Where's "here"? Billy: Well, maybe the answer's in these controls. Lloyd: Billy, I don't think the answer's in these controls. 5 enters in horror Alpha 5: No, don't touch that! down gets him up Zane: It appears to be a fully functional automaton. I have never seen anything like it. Mac Grimborn: Oh, this is just too weird. appears before them Zordon: Welcome, humans and young warriors. turn to him Nya: Who in Ninjago's name are you? Zordon: I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp. Alpha 5: And my name is Alpha 5. Skylor: Is there some sort of explanation around here? Zordon: It's quite simple, my dear. This planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it. Mac Grimborn: You want to run that by me again? Zordon: Ah, a nonbeliever. Look behind you in the viewing globe. Your doubts will be answered in the image you see. see an image of Drago, Chrysalis, Grievous, Jones, and Kylo Ren alongside Rita Zordon: This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who plans on controlling the universe. With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers, she plans to conquer Earth. Kimberly: Hey, wait. Look at those guys. at Drago, Chrysalis, Grievous, Jones and Kylo Ren Twilight: Oh, no. It's Drago Bludvist, Queen Chrysalis, General Grievous, Davy Jones and Kylo Ren. Jason: Who are Drago Bludvist, Queen Chrysalis, General Grievous, Davy Jones, and Kylo Ren? Mac Grimborn: Bad news, Jason. You're lucky you don't have to deal with them yet. Rita Repulsa: evilly on the viewing globe Faith: What does all of this have to do with us, Zordon? Zordon: You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs. Mac Grimborn: Did he say what I think he said? gives Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Mac and Faith power morphers with power coins on them Zordon: Behold, the keys to your power. Zack: Whoa. What are these? Zordon: Those are your power morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers. Mac Grimborn: What? Power Rangers? Jay: That's metamorphosis. Zane: It means to change. Zordon: As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universal power, and command the fleet of fighting machines called Zords. Kai: Zords? Trini: I don't get it. turns into the Red Ranger Zordon: Jason, bold and powerful. You shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. turns into the Black Ranger Zordon: Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. turns into the Pink Ranger Zordon: Kimberly, graceful and smart. The Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. turns into the Blue Ranger Zordon: Billy, patient and wise, you shall command the Triceratops Dinozord. turns into the Yellow Ranger Zordon: Trini, fearless and anti, the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord will be under your command. turns into the Titanium Ranger Zordon: Faith, wise and clever. You shall command the Velociraptor Dinozord. turns into the White Ranger Zordon: Mac, bold and graceful. The Tigerzord shall be yours. Observe the viewing globe. observe the viewing globe Zordon: Just as a part of you work together, so do your Zords. When you need help, you only need to turn to the power of the Dinozords which will come together to form the mighty Megazord. is confused as he sees the Megazord Cole: Power morphers? Megazords? Nuh-uh. This is just too weird for us. Lloyd: W-Wait. This doesn't make sense. Why would Drago, Chrysalis, Grievous, Jones, and Kylo join forces with Rita? Faith: We will ask as we face them. Skylor: I'm with you. Nya: Here, here. Mr. E: You said it. Mac Grimborn: Let's go. Lloyd: No! That might be a diversion so that Rita can send her goons to finish off Harumi! and Hera get Harumi and put her down does a scan of her Alpha 5: Ay-yi-yi! Harumi seems to be under a passing out spell. Mr. E: We can't just ignore the damage she's doing. Ultra Violet: Or that she might recruit more of our enemies! Lloyd: I'm not leaving Harumi unprotected again! Skylor: Well, we're going. walk away Lloyd: I'm ordering you to stay! Mac Grimborn: And we're ignoring that order. leave the Command Center facepalms Captain Rex: You want us to follow them, sir? Zack: Good idea. Kimberly: Yeah. Jason: You coming, man? Lloyd: Just go. leave as Killow follows them Zordon: Very well, Rangers, and may the power protect you. Alpha 5: Well, that didn't go so well, did it? Lloyd: his phone Cyrus Borg will have my back. Category:Scenes Category:Chosen Power Rangers scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga